Users of electronic devices, such as personal electronic devices may wish to broadcast messages, such as short messages to other devices in its relative proximity. The messages that a user may desire to transmit by a particular electronic device may include an address and/or link to content at locations that may be accessible by the receiving electronic device.
Certain wireless communications protocols, such as Wi-Fi and or Wi-Fi direct, may have mechanisms for handshaking that use beacons that are transmitted by a wireless access point, base station, wireless router, and/or other electronic devices acting as a wireless router. These beacon signals are typically used by users in proximity of the wireless access point, base station, wireless router, and/or other electronic devices acting as a wireless router, such as within radio range. The beacon signals transmitted may carry information that allows an electronic device to communicatively link to the entity transmitting the beacon signal.